


Library Knights

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Library Sex, Multi, Rare Pairings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Bellatrix wants to have some fun before getting married to Rodolphus.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Bellatrix Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4
Collections: RAREHPBINGO





	Library Knights

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whomping Willow character of the week: Bellatrix and I paired her with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. I used Grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> I'm also full filling the rarehpbingo square: "You are certainly persistent"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Bellatrix Black wanted to do something fun before her marriage to Rodolphus LeStrange in a couple of years. She was lounging in Malfoy Manor's library, waiting for Severus and Lucius to return. What was it that Severus had told her countless times. "You are certainly persistent!"

She smiled deviously spying her handiwork with snacks and alcohol. _I wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing._

She smoothed her black dress down and checked her hair one more time, hearing footsteps as they approached the library. 

Lucius pushed open the door to find Bella stretched out on the couch seductively. "Come on in boys, I don't bite." she knew it sounded cliché but really didn't care. Her fingers beckon them both.

Lucius held an arm out to stop Severus as he eyed the library looking for any booby traps she might have set up.

"She's clever."

"If Rodolphus finds out…" Severus' voice trailed off. He actually found Bella alluring, and no one else had taken an interest in him lately.

Lucius quickly locked the library, silencio'd, and muffiato'd like the vast library before he and Severus settled in the chairs next to Bellatrix.

"I said closer, you two!" she patted the area next to her. She can be very persistent. "This isn't my first time!" she exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

Lucius and Severus glanced warily at each other and was thinking, _Riddle_

Severus took the initiative and kissed her. Hearing Lucius' exasperated sighing, "Fucking unbelievable! You know he doesn't like to share!"

"He won't find out," Bellatrix sing-song voice to Lucius, beckoning him with a finger while Severus was undressing her and then him.

"I want to know what my two Slytherin Knights are like in bed." she purred, seductively feeling Severus positioning them so he can thrust up into her.

She squeezed his cock all the while, staring firmly into Lucius' eyes, maintaining rhythm.

"Fuck. Fine." Lucius downed a glass of wine; before smashing the glass on the floor. Undressed with a wave of his hand, and joined the twosome on the couch.  
Bellatrix was in heaven when she felt Lucius' hands massaging her body all over. Leaving little bit marks here and there on her shoulders. Daring her to say something about the marks.

"I can always use glamour," her head threw back and mewled loudly when Severus came, and she orgasmed after.

"My turn," Lucius growled. He felt like he should've been matched to Bellatrix instead of Narcissa. But that was his Father's wishes. He licked her neck, whispering deliciously naughty things in her ear.

She gasped and arched her back while still laying on Severus' naked, sweaty chest, feeling Lucius' cock stretching her.

"Oh yes, right there, Lucius." she moaned in pleasure as he thrust hard, causing her to orgasm again.

Severus switched positions so they can fit comfortably on the couch. His hands massaging her body while they rocked in time together. 

Bella wrapped her legs around Lucius' waist, urging him to go much faster. She used her inner muscles to squeeze his cock, and he orgasmed. She followed him again. Exhausted, the trio panted, catching their breaths.

"So who's up for round two? I can do this all night." Bellatrix smirked at them while drinking firewhsky to quench her thirst.


End file.
